As a latest type of terminal input equipment, touchscreen is currently the simplest and most convenient human-machine interaction manner. In the prior art, when a terminal screen displays a target application icon or target function button to be selected by a user, a commonly-used method is: the user directly taps, on the terminal screen, the target application icon or target function button to be selected. In a case in which application icons or function buttons are arranged tightly, a user may tap an unexpected icon or button by mistake and select another application icon or function button on the terminal screen. The terminal will then start the selected application icon or function button. In this case, the user will stop the selected application or function, and then tap the to-be-selected target application icon or target function button on the terminal screen. This operation needs to be performed repeatedly until the target application icon or target function button is selected.
In the prior art, however, a user directly taps a to-be-selected target application icon or function button on the screen, which cannot avoid a user from mistakenly selecting an option. When an option is tapped by mistake, an application that is opened or content that is typed, as a result of mistakenly tapping the option, needs to be closed or deleted. The operation is complex and time-consuming, and causes inconvenience to users.